Awkward Moments at Bobby's
by superbored85
Summary: Established relationship - from  mostly Sam's point of view. The Winchester brothers are taking a break from hunting at Bobby's house. What starts as a nice rest quickly changes when Castiel shows up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything related to the series.

Warnings: Rated M because of the following chapters (except one).

Pairings: Dean x Castiel

* * *

><p>It wasn't very often the Winchester brothers took a break from hunting. They had a rough hunt so they decided to stay at Bobby's for a few days. As always Sam got the spare bedroom while Dean would take the couch. The safe room wasn't exactly the best area to sleep (unless when dealing with supernatural related) and the couch was pretty comfortable anyway. Since he wanted to be a considerate guest, Dean had offered to do the dishes while Bobby and Sam continued to research their next hunt. For Sam it was sort of surreal watching Dean. His brother contently humming in the kitchen as he cleaned, reminded him of some of the happier times when Dean would take care of him while their dad was gone for days, almost weeks on end.<p>

Some time passed when Sam looked up again. He wasn't surprised when he saw Castiel behind his brother with his arms around him, lovingly kissing the back of his neck. These days Dean seemed happier than he had been in a long time and a lot of it was due to the angel. In the past his brother was a constant womanizer but now he was in a steady long term relationship with a guy. Never would he have thought his brother would ever settle down with anymore, much less with someone who isn't even human. Not like he could judge them since after all he had a thing with Ruby for a while. With his empty plate in hand Sam stood up and grabbed Bobby's empty plate and stacked it on his own before heading into the kitchen. He tilted his head to Castiel as he set down the plates on the counter next to the sink. Castiel paused to acknowledge him before turning his focus back to his brother. Sam smiled as he left the kitchen.

When he came back Bobby was still at his desk completely focused on the paperwork in front of him. Sam sighed as he sat back on the couch with his own paperwork to review. He could tell that the older hunter was avoiding looking in the kitchen from the way he would glance everywhere else but that room. Initially Bobby wasn't very supportive of his brother's relationship given Castiel being an angel. It wasn't a surprise given they didn't exactly have the best history with angels. If anything it wasn't much of a step up from demons. Ruby had helped them over the years and the entire time she had a secret agenda so it wouldn't be the first time they had been used. Given what Dean meant to the angels it was hard at times not to wonder if Castiel did as well. But as time went on, the thought had started to fade from his mind.

Since Bobby was like a second father to them, Dean had wanted his approval of the relationship. Sam wasn't sure he was ever going to after he made constant threats to Castiel early on in the relationship and repeatedly calling Dean an idjit for getting involved with an angel in the first place. It took him some time to accept Castiel and even longer to accept them as a couple. Reluctantly Bobby gave them his blessing after seeing how happy being with him made Dean. It was obvious he still wasn't too comfortable about them being affectionate with each other in front of him. Not that he could blame him. It also took them both some time getting used to seeing his brother with a guy.  
>"Cas..." Dean moaned.<p>

Both Sam and Bobby shuddered at the same time. Those were the kinds of sounds both them could do without ever hearing. He didn't usually mind the affection as much but the sounds were what got him. Warily Sam gazed up from his paperwork to find Cas passionately kissing Dean against the counter in the kitchen. It was sort of sweet in an odd way until he saw Cas slide his hands lower down his brother's back. He knew from the number of times he's been in the same room as them where his hands were going to go next. Feeling embarrassed watching their intimate moment Sam shifted his attention back to the papers in his hands.

After a few minutes he had become so focused on the papers in his hand, he had missed what Bobby had said.  
>"What?"<br>"They're gone."  
>He looked up to find that Bobby was right. He wasn't surprised though. They had a habit of disappearing when they wanted to be alone. In a way he felt sort of relieved. It wasn't that their affection bothered him but he had already seen more of them together then he ever wanted to. Sam observed Bobby to gauge his reaction at the new development. The older hunter looked fairly relaxed and thoughtful; leaning his chair back with his hands behind his head.<br>"I hope your brother knows what he's doing."  
>It was like déjà vu. Bobby had said the exact same thing after he found out about them and again after he gave them his approval. Sam knew what he had meant by it but unfortunately it reminded him of something else he wished to forget. He shuddered. Lucky for him Bobby didn't notice or at least didn't comment on it. He probably didn't want to know anyway.<br>"He seems happy though," Bobby remarked out loud.  
>"Yeah... he does."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>:  
>This story wasn't something I was originally planning but this chapter itself I hadn't planned at all until the rest of it had already been written up. I actually debated on whether or not to leave this chapter in. <em>HugAZombie<em> said I should at least try and see if I could fit it in. It look a bit of splicing with my planned first chapter but I managed to do it. Hopefully all of you enjoyed it.

For those of you curious about the title it is a play on one of the episode titles for season six (which is actually a play on a movie title - bonus points if you know what movie).

This story can be read as a standalone or as part of a series. If you want to find out what the other stories are, check out my profile. I list which ones are in the series and what the order is.

All reviews/favorites are greatly appreciated. It lets me know that you the readers are enjoying my work and if there are any mistakes I missed when editing. (I have no beta).


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of the hottest nights in recent record and his shirt was soaked with sweat. He had tried kicking the sheets off the bed, but he still felt hot. He really needed a drink to cool down. He had taken his shirt off but it hadn't helped. His best option now was to sneak into the kitchen to get a drink and maybe even splash some water on his face. Since Dean was sleeping on the couch, he wanted to be careful not to wake him.

As he got closer to the kitchen he could hear whispered voices but he couldn't make out what was being said. What Sam didn't expect was the sight he saw before him; his brother half naked on his knees between Castiel's bare legs. His head bobbed up and down and the angel the moaned his name. Castiel's head tilted back, eyes tight while his hands gripped the couch. Sam quickly hid himself back behind the wall. _Oh god! _There was a loud, wet pop and Sam shuddered. He needed to get out of there before they noticed him.

As he was mentally planning his escape, Sam could faintly make out what was being said.  
>"Cas you're going to have to relax. The last thing we need is for you to blow out the windows again."<br>"I'm sorry. I'm still not use to …this."  
>Sam tried closing his eyes to tune them out. Unfortunately for him, he ended up imagining them instead; Castiel acting shy and nervous while his brother grinned confidently. The last thing he ever wanted to imagine was his brother having sex, and if he didn't get out of there soon, he might see more than he ever wanted to. Sam hoped they still hadn't noticed him. He didn't want to have another awkward conversation with his brother involving sex. He'd already lost count of how many uncomfortable conversations they'd had over the years.<br>"Cas..." Dean moaned.

Sam knew he was going to hate himself for what he was going to do. He quickly looked back into the room and could clearly see his brother completely naked on Castiel's lap, riding him like a pro. There was more groaning with the angel bucking into his brother; gripping his ass hard. Dean's face was nestled into the angel's neck, muffling the pleasurable shouts of the angel's name. He couldn't see Dean's expression but judging Castiel's they were lost in their desire for each other. _Screw it_. Sam took off running as quietly as he could back to his room. He almost felt like praying that they didn't notice him but, given Castiel was an angel, it seemed like a bad idea. There was no way he could ever tell Bobby what he saw. It was one thing to ignore his advice on hunts; it was another to defile his couch.

When he was safely in his room, he exhaled in relief. Since they were right next to the kitchen, he couldn't even grab a bottle of hard liquor to try to make him forget what he had seen. Now he was stuck trying to sleep after seeing his brother doing ... that. From the looks of it, he had done it before. Now there was a thought he could have done without. The worst part, besides what he had witnessed, was that he was still sweating and he wasn't even able to get a drink before fleeing. Sam was not looking forward to tomorrow. He had promised to help Bobby with grocery shopping and now he didn't even think he could look the older hunter in the eye, much less his own brother.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>:  
>A special thanks to<em> Ventorum<em> for beta-ing this chapter. Without her help I don't know when I would have been able to post this chapter. She is a lot of fun to work with. :)

If any of you are curious about the other stories in this series check my profile. It has all the stories in the series listed in order.

Reviews/favorites are greatly appreciated.


End file.
